Hermione New Gin
by DennWings
Summary: this is the happy ending to a sad story, hope you enjoy it, all rights reserved Long Rifle


_THE NEW HERMIONE GIN_

**I must say that Harry Potter, the Harry Potter Universe, and the Harry Potter Characters are not my property, but are the sole property of one J. K. Rowling. I take no possession of any rights concerned with her property, or the original author ****Long_Rifle**

****

Combing her hair out, in front of a large ornate mirror a young lady smiles at her reflection. "I guess there's no way my hair will ever lay flat."

A comforting voice seems to come from the mirror, "At least your complexion is wonderful dear."

A normal person would scream and run away if a mirror spoke to them, but this wasn't a normal person. This was Hermione Granger. And she was a witch. And it wasn't a normal mirror, it was part of a school called Hogwarts where witches and wizards went to learn. Hermione smiled back at the mirror, "Thank you. At least I have something going for me." She set down her comb and walked towards her bed yawning while she waved at another Gryffindor girl who was leaving for the common room. Hermione sat down on the bed and thought for a few moments how glad she was that out of all four houses in her school she was in Gryffindor. "I think I would have rather stayed a muggle if I was going to be put in Slytherin." A muggle being what witches and wizards call a non-magic using person.

She was still in her night shirt when another girl walked in, she had flaming red hair and freckles on her face. The new arrival checked to make sure they were the only ones in the room and walked straight to Hermione.

Hermione leaned forward and gave her a light hug. "Hey Ginny. Ready for the weekend?"

Ginny smiled and sat down next to her, "Of course! Gryffindor verses Slytherin! A chance to see Harry on his broom!"

Hermione nodded as she stood. "Of course you only really get to see him when he's waiting, with that new broom he's a blur the rest of the time." She walked over to her dresser and started looking for something to wear for the day. A look of concern washed over her face, "I just hope I get enough written for my report in History of Magic. I know he only asked for 10 inches, but I've already got 14 and I'm not halfway through the revolt."

Ginny nodded in wonder at the girl who had been the top student in her year every time, then looked down at her hands. "Her- Hermione. I need your help for something."

Hermione was about to pull her night shirt off but stopped, Ginny had never asked her for help before. "What do you need?"

Ginny's face went even redder, "Well, you know I have this thing for Harry."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, about half the school knows. What do you need? You know it's against the rules to make up love potions for use on other students."

Ginny stood up and walked closer to her, "Nothing like that. I know that Harry was a muggle… Well, he lived with them." she watched as Hermione nodded. "And I know you lived with muggles as well."

Hermione looked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh! Well my dad says muggles celebrate Holy Ween."

Laughing Hermione shook her head, "It's Halloween. And it's just an excuse for kids to get dressed up and receive free sweets."

Ginny's face took on a serious look. "Right! And muggles dress up in costumes right?"

"Yes, even adults do that. But they just do it to party. No candy involved."

"And it's today right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But the real reason behind Halloween is-"

Ginny cut her off. "Hermione, I want your help. I what Harry to feel more comfortable around me." She cut off and looked down, then looked back at Hermione with tears in her eyes. "After everything that's happened I know he likes me, but he doesn't want me involved. But I already am! My family is on the list just below him!"

Hermione hugged her gently. "I know. He still cares about you. He's just afraid of what could happen."

Ginny stepped back and wiped her eyes, "I have an idea. Can you wait here? I'll be right back!"

She darted out of the room and came back moments later with a large canvas bag. "I want him to stop being so serious. Look what I got!"

Hermione walked towards her and the bag and looked in it. At first she could only see fabric. Then Ginny started pulling things out. Pastel clothes, what looked like booties, then something fell from her hands and Hermione picked it up.

"A bib? What are you going to do? Hand feed him?"

Ginny laughed, "No! I wanted to treat or treat! This is what you do right? Dress up like little kids and enjoy it?"

"Not exactly Ginny. There's more to it. And you don't have to dress up as a little baby."

Ginny held up a large white object and unfolded it. "Please Hermione! I spent so long buying this stuff. And then I had to learn the enlarging charm to make them fit us." she handed the white thing to her.

Hermione was stunned. "This is a diaper!" she looked it over and realized Ginny was telling the truth. It looked like she enlarged real baby diapers big enough to fit them. Then what Ginny had said hit her. "Us? What do you mean us? Why do I need to dress up?"

Ginny had started setting the pieces of the costumes into two piles. She looked at Hermione with a pleading look. "I don't want to do this alone! Please Hermione! I really need you!"

Hermione set the diaper down on the bed, "Honestly Ginny!"

"Please! It's not that bad!" She picked up what looked like a giant pink onsie. "It's not like it's furry and has a tail."

Hermione's face went red at the memory. She absently picked up the diaper again and pulled at the elastic waist band. Only two others had seen it, but the whole school had known. "Well, I suppose. But you tell Harry it's your idea."

"Excellent!"

Hermione quickly dropped her nightshirt and waited while Ginny undressed. Then watched as she pulled a onsie from one of the piles and started to pull it on.

Ginny noticed Hermione wasn't dressing. "Come on! Let's get this over with before Harry gets up! We'll go to his room and less people will see us!"

Hermione sighed and grabbed from the other pile. The onsie felt oddly soft as it slid over her. She started to grab the diaper but Ginny stopped her.

"Wait, we need to do our hair too!" Hermione saw Ginny swing her wand up, and closed her eyes as it pointed towards her head. Without hearing a sound Hermione felt her hair start to move and writhe on it's own. She walked towards the mirror and saw that her hair was tied into pigtails and secured by pink ribbons.

"This is so silly Ginny." she said. "Are you sure about doing this?" Hermione looked towards her just in time to see her flaming hair twist into similar shape.

"Of course! A little muggle humor for Harry to make him feel like home!" As soon as the words left her mouth Ginny stopped and remembered how much Harry loathed living with muggles. "Well, to make him see what he was missing!" Then she started to slip the booties on.

She shook her head but did the same thing. Then she watched as Ginny grabbed the open diaper from Hermione's pile and stand.

Ginny swallowed as she held up the enlarged Pamper, "Look Hermione. I really checked this out, and after a lot of trial and error I learned one fact. It's a lot easier to diaper another person then to try it yourself."

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny, that's going to far. I'd rather just do it myself." Hermione grabbed the diaper out of her hand. "I change enough babies during the summer breaks"

"Well then miss smarty pants, let's see you do it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, then pulled the onsie up out of her way and set the diaper carefully on the bed. Ginny watched as she sat down in the middle of the soft padding and laid down with a soft crinkling sound.

"So far so good baby!" Ginny said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the front of the diaper and folded it over herself. She had to move around and pull the diaper forward more to get it to line up properly, then she pulled the left side up and opened the Velcro tape. A quick pull and it was on, she did the same to the right flap. She automatically used her fingers to pull the leg gatherers into position between her legs then stood up. A few adjustments and the diaper was on perfectly. "There Ginny, I told you it was simple enough." She looked up from the diaper to see Ginny coming at her with a pacifier. Before Hermione could stop her it was stuck in her mouth.

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. "I never told you were I got this stuff did I?"

Hermione shook her head, she started to reach up for the ring on the pacifier.

"I got most of it from a few muggle shops. But the best parts I got from Borgin and Burke's."

Hermione's eye went wide, her hand lunged for the pacifier and ripped it out of her mouth. "What! That's terribly dangerous! That shop is full of cursed things." She tried to open her hand to drop the pacifier but her hand didn't open. She brought her other hand up and tried to pry it out but couldn't. "Ginny! I need help, hurry!" She kept struggling for a few second more. "Ginny! Please!" She looked up and saw a wide smile on her friends face.

Ginny walked towards her, but stopped before getting to close. "This is worth everything I had to do to get that thing." She stopped talking and laughed. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I love Harry. And I know he likes to hang around you. Maybe with you out of the picture, and me being smarter he'll finally realize what he's missing." Hermione's mouth dropped open, but she kept trying to pry the pacifier out of her hand. Ginny tisk tisked, "Just to let you know, the longer you fight it, the more intense the final effect will be."

Hermione didn't understand what was going on, she didn't know what Ginny was doing. Or why she would do this for Harry. But her arms were getting tired fighting each other. As she relaxed she realized the hand with the pacifier in it wanted to come back up to her face. She started to struggle again. But after a short fight she couldn't hold off any longer and the rubber nipple popped back in her mouth.

Immediately she felt an intense calm come over her body. She barely managed to step towards the bed before her body collapsed into Ginny's arms. Hermione looked up into the eyes of Ginny and tried to ask why, but her mouth just didn't want to work. Instead she rhythmically sucked on the nipple of the binky.

Ginny staggered under the extra weight towards the bed and carefully laid her out on the cushioned surface. She grabbed Hermione's wand as she checked to make sure they were still alone, then smirked down at Hermione. "You didn't hear me cast that spell outside the door did you? You know the one, that little spell you hated when Harry used it so he and Ron could talk privately."

Hermione wiggled uselessly on the bed, she wanted to stand but she couldn't gather the will power to do it. She watched as Ginny opened a drawer and pulled out an ancient looking book, then opened it to a pre-selected page. Again Hermione closed her eyes tightly when she saw Ginny point her wand at her. She could hear nothing but her own crying as she felt a new warmth blossom in her belly, which slowly turned to a feeling of fullness in her bladder. She opened her eyes to see Ginny flipping though more pages in the book.

"You're lucky I like you Hermione. Normally instead of using piss the wizard just empties the blood." Hermione's eyes took on a look of confusion at Ginny's words. Ginny checked behind her again, then took a deep breath. "I hope I've got it down pat, swish and flick you know." The wand in her hand seemed to move on it's own towards Hermione.

She kept her eye's open as long as she could, but soon her head hurt so badly she closed her eyes in pain. She was screaming behind the pacifier, and her body twitched in convulsions. As quickly as it started she felt the pain recede, and she was left panting and covered in sweat. She blinked her eyes several times then tried to lift her head to look down at her body. But other then the fullness in her bladder she felt normal.

Ginny giggle and sat down next to Hermione. "See, that wasn't to bad was it? Now we wait for the best part." Hermione scrunched her eyes in confusion, then felt warmth between her legs. Ginny wondered how long it would take, then she smelled pee. "Ah, there we go. That's what I was hoping for." She reached over and placed a hand on the outside of the diaper then looked back at Hermione's face.

"It's a memory transfer spell. It uses any liquid in the body to remove things from your head, and allow me to put them in mine." She got up and straddled Hermione, "The paci cost me all the gold I had. I didn't have anything left for the book." Her face blushed as she continued, "Thankfully I still had something else he wanted."

Hermione hoped Ginny was lying, that it was a bad joke. She tried to remember a few spells and found it difficult to understand them. As she fought to think, the idea of magic and wands became to faint and disappeared from her mind altogether. She looked up at Ginny, and wanted to plead with her. Then suddenly she didn't remember who the girl on her was. She turned her head and looked from side to side, realizing in horror she didn't know where she was at all.

Ginny got off her and pointed her wand at her again. She looked at the confused girl laying on the bad without pity. "You don't know who I am do you?" Hermione shook her head. "Do you believe in magic little girl?" Again Hermione shook her head. "How old are you?" Ginny watched as Hermione mimed with her fingers. "Eleven huh? Such a big girl. Do you want to get up?"

**)))))))))))))))))))))))This part was from story by ****By: Long_Rifle))))))))))))))))**

Hermione nodded. And tried to talk around the pacifier. Instead a bit of drool rolled out, and ran down her cheek.

Ginny gently wiped it off. "Well hold on honey. Let me get changed first."

Hermione watched confused as the strange red head removed what looked like a large onsie and dropped odd looking clothes over her body. She looked like something from the middle ages. Then she reached over and untaped the wet diaper around Hermione's waist.

"Now comes the bad part." Ginny said as she held the diaper in front of her own face with one hand and poked the sodden inside with her wand. Dark fumes started to rise from the diaper which Ginny tried to breath in as fast as she could.

Hermione started to cry at what was going on around her. She didn't know why she couldn't move, and wanted to know why her body felt so odd. When she looked up at the red head again she saw the diaper fall to the floor and the girl drop roughly into an antique chair.

Slowly Ginny felt control return to her body. She stood up, and smiled as the new memories reset in her mind. She ran through them all quickly. Flexing her wand hand as she remembered how to do complex spells she could never manage before.

Hermione watched as the girl pointed at the wet diaper with the wand and it disappeared with a yellow pop.

"Wow Hermione. I could never really handle non-voiced charms that well before. Now I don't even need to move the wand as much either! Thanks!"

Hermione just kept looking confused and scared as she realized something, she was still wherein the ring Harry had given her when they had gotten together, Harry had told her that if she needed him, he would know where she was and if she was in truble.

"HARRRY...I NEEED YOOOOUUUUU" Hermione shouted in her mind.

Unknown to Ginny, Harry was just coming up to the common room from the libary when the ring on his finger grew red hot and she felt Hermione needed him, so droping his books he ran...

To Be continued...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So what will happen to Ginny when Harry finds out,

What will happen to Hermione

Any ideas

Later...


End file.
